Sacrificio
by Lara Harker
Summary: Cuando los Dioses deciden aliarse en contra de un enemigo común, es difícil resistirse a sus oscuros designios.
1. Prologo

**Capítulo Uno: La pausa de la tormenta...Antes de arreciar…**

Disclaimer: el universo creado por Masami Kurumada do not belong to me, es decir, no es un Laralyë (demonios!)…asi que, japonesitos lindos de la TOEI, no me demandéis, os lo suplico!

:**Sacrificio**:

**Prólogo.**

-Queda el asunto de Athena.-gruñó Ares, dios de la Masacre, estirado en su diván. Sus hijos, Fobo y Deimos, hicieron caras de desagrado al oír ese nombre.

-¿Piensas atacar primero que los demás dioses, padre mío, Señor de la Sangre?-preguntó Deimos. Ares se quedó pensativo.

De pronto, dos Cosmos divinos se hicieron presentes. Uno era más poderoso que el otro, y eran tan parecidos, que podría decirse que tenían lazos sanguíneos. Ares sonrió, complacido.

Su amante y su hija lo visitaban.

Dos figuras femeninas se hicieron visibles en los aposentos de Ares. Una de ellas, rubia y de ojos azules, vestía una túnica roja y un ceñidor de oro. La otra, de cabellos rojos como el fuego y los ojos turquesa, vestida con una túnica verde y un himatión dorado.

Afrodita y Harmonía. La diosa del Amor y los placeres, y la diosa de la Belleza.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí, Afrodita Crónida?¿Y vos, amada hija mía?-inquirió el dios de la Sangre con una sonrisa sardónica. Afrodita lo miró con lascivia, como siempre. Su hija le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar a solas con vos, Ares Tonante.-le respondió la diosa del Amor. Ares sostuvo su sonrisa, y se relamió con descaro.

-No creí que estuvierais tan necesitada ¿Acaso Hefesto no satisface tus demandas?-se burló Ares.-Bien, hijos míos, salid.

Fobo, Deimos y Harmonía no se hicieron de rogar. El áureo rostro de la Bella Afrodita se coloreó de rabia, y eso sólo significaba problemas.

-Un nuevo ciclo de Guerras Sagradas está por comenzar.- comenzó Afrodita sin rodeos.- Y vos, como siempre, mi querido Ares, no tenéis ni idea de cómo atacar, ¿Me equivoco?-preguntó Afrodita, devolviéndole el insulto con sutilidad. Ares podía ser muy feroz, pero era un idiota. Y no iba a permitir que siguiera menospreciándola. Podía ser débil, pero no era ninguna tonta, y no iba a soportar sus "agudezas".

-No.-dijo Ares muy a su pesar.-No os equivocáis.

La diosa empezó a contonearse sensualmente mientras caminaba hacia él.

-yo nunca he participado en este asunto, que queda relegado a los dioses belicosos como vos, o como el ctónico Hades, o incluso a la fúrica Discordia. Pero quiero hacerlo en esta, ayudándoos, y sé precisamente cómo desestabilizar el Santuario de Trigogenia. Así podréis atacar, y ganar…- siseó sentándose en el diván, junto al dios

Fue interrumpida por un descomunal y lujurioso beso de Ares.

Fobo, Deimos y Harmonía salieron despavoridos de la sala. Cuando dejaron de oírse los suspiros, gemidos y gritos, supieron que podían entrar.

-Harmonía.-llamó Afrodita. Su voz no tenía ningún indicio de su anterior "confrontación" con Ares, aunque sus ojos llameaban y su cosmo, dulce y letal, inundaba el salón. La diosa de cabellos rojos se adelantó hacia su madre, y le puso en las manos la fina túnica roja que estaba tirada en el suelo.-Llama a Iris, la alada, y dile que Ares y yo necesitamos hablar con la Discordia.

-Si, madre.-respondió la Bella Harmonía, en todo parecida a Afrodita. La diosa del Amor se inclinó y besó a su hija en la mejilla.

"El Santuario de Athena caerá, hija mía, y el hombre a quien deseas será tuyo."

Miró al horizonte. El sol se escondía detrás del relieve griego, inundando el Cielo y la Tierra de tonos rojizos y dorados. Los fúlgidos rayos del carruaje de Apolo se negaban a abandonar el paisaje sin hacer un espectáculo de color, combinándose de pronto con el tímido violeta y azul nocturno que comenzaban a desplegarse. El viento de Eolo le trajo algunos pétalos danzarines. "Démeter", suspiró. La diosa de la agricultura este año había comenzado la primavera con prontitud, señal de que su hija, Perséfone, había dejado temprano el Inframundo.

"El Inframundo, los dominios de Hades."

Y de sólo pensar en su más acérrimo enemigo, se estremeció.

La esencia de Athena es la esencia del mundo. La luz de Athena es la salvación del mundo.

Y pensó en su cuerpo mortal. Tan frágil, y a la vez tan fuerte. Era una guerrera, probada en la batalla. Batallas que no se comparaban con lo que estaba por venir. Con desconsuelo, parada en lo alto de la escalinata de la Calzada Zodiacal, observó los Doce Templos, plenamente ocupados, y, hasta donde su divina vista se extendía –no por sus ojos, si no por su Cosmo- los guerreros, los Santos, que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por ella. Que se habían consagrado, jurándole que sólo habría una mujer en sus vidas: la Diosa Athena.

Y, ¿Cómo olvidar a las _Parthenión_, las vírgenes de su casta, las guerreras amazonas? Siempre orgullosas, sólo a ella le habían mostrado su rostro. La máscara que cubría sus facciones era llevada con dignidad y temple, no por imposición, si no por homenaje a su Señora.

-¿Señora?-dijo una voz familiar detrás de sí. Era Kanneras, El Patriarca del Santuario.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, gran Patriarca?-preguntó ella a su vez, volteando a ver al hombre. Sus alborotados cabellos azules revoloteaban al compás del viento. No portaba su máscara ritual, así que sus ojos, aguamarinas como el Egeo, nobles, miraban inquietos y con reverencia a la muchacha que tenía delante. Era un hombre bello, sin duda, aunque maduro.

-Como recordará, esta noche, las amazonas competirán por las armaduras de plata de Ofiuco, el Águila, el Halcón y Giste, además de los ropajes de bronce del Camaleón. Y sólo usted y mi persona podemos estar presentes para definir los resultados de las luchas, como lo exige el protocolo impuesto por usted misma.

-Lo recuerdo, Kanneras.-respondió con voz dulce, con un levísimo tono de cansancio. El hombre de nuevo la observó con detenimiento. Vestida con una toga larga, de lino blanco, los largos cabellos castaños recogidos en un elegante peinado sostenido por dos bandas doradas, los luminosos ojos grises lo miraban a él. Su piel, blanca, irradiaba un brillo irisado del color del oro, su cosmoenergía, pacífica, inmensamente poderosa e inmensamente cálida, llenaba todos y cada uno de los rincones del Santuario, incluso más allá de él, en toda la Villa de Athene. A Kanneras le parecía increíble cómo aquél cuerpo humano de tan escasa edad podía emanar un poder tal que acercarse a ella era estremecedor, incluso para sí mismo, el Santo más poderoso entre todos los Caballeros de Athena, que, pensó luego con ironía, pecaba de orgulloso.

Él la había visto nacer, y la había entrenado tan duro como a cualquiera de sus alumnos, evidentemente guardando una profunda reverencia y respeto hacia Ella. Jamás había desobedecido, comprendiendo en Su Sabiduría infinita que todo lo que aprendería y desarrollaría en ese cuerpo mortal incrementaría su poderío, y, por consiguiente, no se vería en desventaja con los otros dioses, sus enemigos.

Era una mujer noble, aguerrida, piadosa, justa. Y el amor que sentía por el mundo y todo lo que le constituía no tenía límites.

-Pensé que la amazona del Águila sobreviviría.- murmuró Athena.

- Era fuerte, sin duda. Sin embargo, las heridas infligidas en la guerra contra Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia, fueron demasiado, para ella y sus hermanas de casta. Ahora las alumnas de ellas tendrán que combatir por las armaduras y el legado que han dejado tras de sí. -dijo Kanneras con un suspiro. Las amazonas habían muerto en el transcurso de la semana anterior, y el Águila, esa misma mañana, por causa de las heridas y el terrible agotamiento físico que les había provocado aquella guerra sagrada. Por una extraña razón, sólo a ellas Eris había convocado para combatir contra sus Guerreros Fantasma, y sin consultar con la Diosa Athena, aceptaron el desafío. Habían sido orgullosas, cómo sólo podían serlo las verdaderas guerreras. Athena perdonó su desobediencia, y por fin, después de varias semanas de agonía, pudieron ir al sueño eterno del Elíseo.

Y gracias a ellas, Palas había logrado sellar a Eris por doscientos cincuenta años más.

Las alumnas de las occisas amazonas se disputarían esta noche el honor de portar las armaduras de sus maestras, niñas que no pasaban de los once años…y ya la prueba se acercaba. La Luna de Ártemis aparecía en el horizonte, y un heraldo tocó la trompeta. Ya debían bajar al Coliseo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Señora, cúbreme con tu égida indestructible,

Palas, la guerrera indomable,

Párthenos, la Siempre Virgen,

Trigogenia, la amada del Crónida, la de los áureos ojos.

Athena, la Diosa de la Tierra. –repetía fervorosamente una niña de largos cabellos castaños, mientras se ponía una máscara de metal para ocultar sus facciones. Vestida con un peplo de algodón crudo y unos pantalones cortos, la camisa ceñida por un cinturón de cuero que cubría por completo su zona abdominal, cubrebrazos, una hombrera y grebas del mismo material. En la misma cabaña, otra niña, vestida casi igual a la primera, meditaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Aún no se había puesto su máscara. Su cosmo, de color verde esmeralda, manaba lentamente de ella. Una tercera le hacia compañía en sus oraciones a la castaña, mientras, con un delgado estilete y tinta purpúrea se dibujaba símbolos, herencia de su raza, en los brazos, y una cuarta, le ayudaba a escribirse los mismos simbolos en la espalda. Las dos muchachas eran hermanas gemelas, aunque se disputaban armaduras distintas, Ofiuco y el Halcón. La que meditaba era alumna del Camaleón, y la que oraba era discípula del Águila. Giste miraba por la ventana hacia otra cabaña, donde se encontraban sus rivales. Habían dispuesto que las contrincantes no se encontraran en un mismo sitio hasta pasada la lucha por las armaduras. De pronto un muchacho irrumpió con violencia en la cabaña. La alumna del Camaleón, rápida, le dio la espalda al recién llegado, mas sin embargo siguió expeliendo aquel cosmo de colores cambiantes.

-Darlene, dime que no es cierto…-reclamó Panos de Unicornio.

-Lo es. Hoy lucharé por la vestimenta sagrada del Águila. Santo del Unicornio, le pido que por favor se retire.-añadió la niña fríamente. Panos fijó sus ojos índigo en la máscara inexpresiva de su ser más querido. Su mejor amiga. Quien lo había acompañado casi toda su vida. No dudaba del poder de Darlene, pero la contrincante era alguien de temer, con un poder que rayaba en lo maligno. Panos bajó la mirada, y admitiendo la derrota, se retiró.

-Que la diosa de la Victoria las acoja bajo sus alas, amazonas de Athena.

-Noira, creo que te vió la cara.-murmuró preocupada Bintan, una de las gemelas. Camaleón rió torvamente.

-Tendré que matarlo.-esto ocasionó risas entre las muchachas. Bintan y Anak, las gemelas egipcias, mas bien, provenientes de lo que en el futuro sería el Gran Egipto, de piel morena y largos cabellos negros. Noira, proveniente de Itaca, de cabellos cobrizos y piel trigueña. Darlene, espartana, de cabellos morenos y piel blanca. Iradiana de Giste era una muchacha enigmática. Nunca hablaba. Sus largos y extraños cabellos celestes, y su piel de una tonalidad blanquísima y nacarada, delataban su origen lemuriano.

Se decía que había hecho un voto de silencio perpetuo. Por esto Athena le había concedido un poder especial que nadie conocía. Un extraño don que podría ser decisivo a la hora de la obtención de la armadura.

Sonó la trompeta. Era hora de marchar. Lentamente se pusieron en pie y abandonaron la cabaña. Al tiempo, de la vivienda contigua, otras cinco amazonas salían. En poco tiempo, hablando relativamente, llegaron al Coliseo. Allí ya las esperaban, la mismísima Athena y Kanneras, el Sumo Pontífice del Santuario, Ella sentada en su trono, y él, de pie a su lado. Las muchachas se arrodillaron con perfecta coordinación de sus movimientos.

-Hijas mías, hoy estáis aquí para demostrar vuestra valía y coraje, para honrar también vuestras maestras, las antiguas amazonas, que os han dejado sus armaduras, sus enseñanzas y su legado! Honrad a vuestras Hermanas Mayores con vuestro esfuerzo y devoción.-dijo el Patriarca, con su acostumbrado tono ceremonial.

-¡Primer combate! ¡Noira contra Áthame por la armadura del Camaleón!-exclamó un heraldo. Las dos chicas se adelantaron con decisión.


	2. I: Señora, deseo Permanecer a Tu Lado

**I**

**La Pausa en la Tormenta, antes de Arreciar…**

-El poder del Camaleón está en la sutilidad y el cambio, no lo olviden.-indicó una mujer a sus alumnas, quienes, todas a una, hacían flexiones de pecho en el suelo.-Dime, Áthame, ¿de cuántas estrellas está formada nuestra constelación guardiana?

-Por cuatro estrellas, maestra.-respondió inmediatamente una niña de cabellera verde esmeralda.

-Noira, dime cúal es la más brillante.

-Alfa, maestra.

-¿cuales son los principios de las amazonas de Athena?

-Permanecer pura y ser siempre fiel a la Diosa

Llevar siempre la Máscara en Vida y Batalla

Pelear con orgullo y valor, dispuestas a dar la Vida por Nuestra Señora

Amar o Matar a cualquier hombre que se atreva a vernos el rostro. Es preferible y más honroso matarlo, puesto que amarlo constituye una traición a la Diosa.

Las niñas recitaron las cuatro normas fundamentales de una amazona, o los Cuatro Pilares, al unísono, mientras bajaban todas a una el cuerpo hacia el suelo. Ninguna temblaba. Llevaban haciéndolo casi medio día.

Sin duda lo que su maestra quería inculcarles era el estoicismo a toda prueba, más sin embargo, los Caminos del Cosmo eran para ella sutiles y suaves, guiados más por la intuición que por la mente misma. Obviamente no era griega de nacimiento. Un griego hubiera considerado eso como algo casi barbárico.

-Paren. –dijo. Las niñas se dejaron caer al suelo, exhaustas. Algunas, hiperventiladas, se quitaron las máscaras para poder respirar mejor. Noira se sentó un poco atontada, con los músculos tensionados. Estiró un poco los brazos doloridos y se quitó la máscara. Sus ojos castaños y brillantes observaron con desconcierto una especie de luminiscencia de color verde lima sobre sus brazos que luego se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Soltó la máscara, que cayó sin estrépito al suelo arenoso, y de su dedo índice se desprendió un diminuto rayo.

Rompió a llorar. Athena la había bendecido. Posó las palmas de sus manos en la tierra, mientras que las lágrimas caían mojando la gravilla. De repente el mar rugió bravamente contra la costa de la Isla Andrómeda.

En sus aposentos, Athena sonreía plácidamente. Esas lágrimas de alegría valían más para ella que mil guerras ganadas.

……………………………………

Las dos chicas se adelantaron con decisión. Se reverenciaron mutuamente y a Athena.

-¡Que comience el combate!

Ambas encendieron su cosmo. Áthame atacó primero. El aura blanca y chispeante que la envolvía hacía que a Noira se le erizaran los cabellos. Comenzó con una serie de golpes rápidos dirigidos a sus centros vitales. Ninguno pudo dar en el blanco.

-¡Demasiado lento!- gritó Noira desapareciendo un momento y volviendo a aparecer en el aire. Dirigió una patada al rostro de su contrincante, que fue a parar contra una columna semiderruida y luego de cara al suelo. -¡Levántate!

Áthame se levantó lentamente. Luego empezó a correr con el brazo en alto, con toda la intención de clavárselo a Noira en el pecho de un puñetazo.

Antes de que Áthame siquiera llegara a ella, Noira ya estaba detrás de su contrincante y la había golpeado en la espalda. El puñetazo, impulsado con Cosmo de color azul eléctrico y algo que parecían rayos envolviendo la mano de Noira, causó tal daño en Áthame quien de inmediato se desmayó para no volver en sí en varias semanas.

Athena le susurró algo a Kanneras. Este se adelantó en el palco y habló. Noira se arrodilló ante Kanneras, llevando en los brazos el cuerpo de su compañera herida.

-Athena ha decidido otorgaros el ropaje del bronce del Camaleón, Noira, Santa de Bronce seréis llamada y honrada de ahora en adelante, y por armadura y escudo, tendrèis sobre vos vigilantes a las estrellas del Camaleón.

Una doncella vestida de blanco se acercó y le entregó a Noira la armadura en su caja de Pandora. La Santa descargó a su amiga en el suelo y la armadura empezó a vibrar dentro de su caja, la cual, después de un momento, cubrió el cuerpo de la amazona en medio de un cegador destello verde esmeralda.

-La Elegida de Niké en este combate ha sido Noira, Santa de Bronce del Camaleón.-anunció el heraldo con voz potente. Noira levantó a Áthame de nuevo y la dejó en manos de las doncellas que aguardaban pacientemente al lado del palco de honor de la Diosa de la Guerra Justa, y fue a sentarse en su sitio en las gradas.

-¡Segundo combate! ¡Nadhre contra Bintan por la armadura de bronce del Halcón!

Repitieron el mismo protocolo. Se reverenciaron mutuamente y al Patriarca y la Diosa. Tomaron sus posiciones de combate, el cual se decidió rápidamente. Bintan fue lanzada a morder el polvo por Nadhre en varias ocasiones. En un gesto de honor, Bintan se rindió, admitiendo la superioridad de su contrincante.

Esa misma noche abandonó el Santuario para siempre.

Nadhre, proveniente de la lejana Galia, se invistió con la armadura del Halcón y fue a sentarse al lado de de Noira en completo silencio. Las dos compañeras de Orden ni se miraron.

-¡Anak contra Basilea por la armadura del Ofiuco!

Después de la ceremonia debida, Anak y Basilea comenzaron a pelear. Sus cosmos eran igualmente poderosos, y físicamente, tenían la misma fuerza y agilidad.

Olympias de Ofiuco se había encargado de que todas sus alumnas tuvieran el mismo nivel. Anak iba a tener que esforzarse si queria la armadura.

Basilea, por su parte, provenía de la Villa de Athene, y era la favorita para ganar el ropaje, por la sencilla razón del apoyo público. Era una chica muy carismática, y tenía lazos de consaguinidad con medio pueblo.

-¡A mi, Cobra!-gritó Anak. Su ataque chocó contra el de Basilea, perfectamente balanceados en poder. Ambas retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto. Basilea se agotó rápidamente y su cosmo disminuyó la potencia de se técnica. Al fin fue golpeada por Anak, quien se apresuró a ir hasta ella y esperar a que pudiera levantarse. La muchacha se incorporó temblando; de debajo de su máscara salía un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su cuello. De pronto Basilea barrió el piso con una pierna, haciendo caer a Anak. Ésta dio una vuelta hacia atrás en el aire, su mano se apoyó en el suelo, tomando impulso para dar otra vuelta y caer de pie mirando a su oponente, quien venía corriendo raudamente hacia ella para atacarla de nuevo. Basilea dirigió un puñetazo a su estómago. Anak lo bloqueó con su antebrazo, dejando descubierto su costado. Basilea dirigió una potente patada a este sitio, y la egipcia cayó al suelo tosiendo. Al contrario de Anak, la griega era una desalmada, y en vez de esperar a que se levantase, la golpeó repetidamente en el estómago mientras estaba en el suelo.

Entonces se levantó. Y el brazo de Basilea atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Anak.

En esos breves instantes finales, la egipcia vió toda su vida. La promesa a sus padres de honrar la Casa de Haroeris consiguiendo entrar a la Orden de la misteriosa Athena, el penoso viaje hacia Grecia….sus entrenamientos, duros y salvajes, la rudeza y sabiduría de Olympias, su adorada maestra, quien fue como su segunda madre, el día en que su cosmo se manifestó por primera vez, hacia dos años, y el rostro de su hermana, su gemela, la derrotada.

-"No puedo morir así. No me vencerá. Defenderé el honor de mi Casa y ganaré la armadura. Protegeré a mi Señora Athena."

Y de pronto, como un milagro, su cosmo aumentó de manera desproporcionada y Basilea gritó de miedo y de dolor. Retiró su brazo del cuerpo de su contrincante, a tiempo para ver un descomunal ataque que se dirigía inexorablemente hacia ella. La impactó. Voló unos cuantos metros, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, al tiempo que Anak se desplomaba también. Su sangre regó el estéril suelo.

Athena se levantó de su sitio, y desatendiendo las recomendaciones de Kanneras, bajó hasta la arena. Sus doncellas la acompañaban, algunas llorando de terror. Noira, Nahdre, Iradiana y Darlene también bajaron y se arrodillaron junto a Anak.

Con estupor vieron cómo su Señora les sonreía, y se arrodillaba como ellas junto al cuerpo de su compañera. Sus blancas manos retiraron la máscara del rostro de Anak, y sin inmutarse siquiera por la sangre que le manchaba los vestidos, acogió a la amazona en su regazo.

-Aún puede salvarse.-dijo Athena. Las cuatro amazonas lloraron conmovidas.-No lloren, amazonas.

A una señal de Athena, una de sus doncellas, llorosa y asustada, trajo la caja de la armadura del Ofiuco, que inmediatamente se abrió y dejó salir a su armadura, que acudió rauda a cubrir el cuerpo de su nueva dueña.

Athena sostenía entre sus brazos a la portadora de la armadura del Ofiuco.

Otras doncellas se llevaron a Anak y el cadáver de Basilea. Las amigas de esta última lloraron desconsoladas, mientras que Noira, Darlene, Nahdre e Iradiana parecían estar radiantes de alegría. Incluso se abrazaban. Luego volvieron a las gradas y se sentaron. Darlene notó que Athena conservaba la máscara de Anak entre sus manos, y se sintió orgullosa de su amiga. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban dos combates para finalizar el encuentro, y que en esos dos estaban implicadas ella y la callada Iradiana. De verdad quería verla pelear, pero si ella misma combatía primero, dudaba que saliera viva del encuentro.

-¡La elegida de Niké en este combate ha sido Anak, santa de Plata del Ofiuco! ¡Las contendientes del cuarto combate serán Fesaria e Iradiana!

Las mujeres ni siquiera esperaron a que Kanneras iniciara el combate. Se tenían un intenso odio mutuo, más porque el padre de Fesaria había matado a la madre de Iradiana por la simple razón de ser lemuriana. La madre de Iradiana estaba encinta cuando fue asesinada. Por eso la joven descendiente de Lemuria y la apática tesalia se estaban matando a golpes de la forma más sucia y grosera. A todos les quedaba claro de dónde lo habían aprendido. Keres, la antigua amazona de Giste, peleaba de esa misma manera, pero su método era más efectivo.

Las dos rodaban por el suelo ahorcándose mutuamente.

-¡Eres un engendro!-bramaba Fesaria-¡hasta muda eres, perra lemuriana!

De pronto el Cosmo de Iradiana se encendió, más bien, se incendió. Se levantó del suelo y se separó de Fesaria. Se quitó la máscara. Sus ojos lilas contrastaban con los dos puntitos verde lima que adornaban su frente en un rostro espectacularmente hermoso. Kanneras se vio obligado a voltear la cara para no mirarla. Todas las presentes se quedaron sin aliento.

-No soy muda.-dijo. Era la primera frase que pronunciaba por primera vez desde que jurara Silencio Eterno. Su brazo derecho y su izquierdo se posicionaron en ángulo perpendicular a su cuerpo.-¡Muere!¡Nadie insulta a mi gente ni a mi legado!

Una inmensa bola de cosmo blanco se dirigió contra Fesaria sin que esta pudiera detenerla y la impactó, dejándola muerta instantáneamente.

Iradiana cayó de rodillas al piso, y empezó a toser sangre tan impetuosamente como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones por la boca.

-¡Lo siento,….mi Señora Athena!...¡Yo…falté a mi…Juramento…!Por favor…sólo le pido…que me perdone la vida…Sé que no merezco la armadura, pero solo deseo vivir a su servicio….

-Iradiana, mereces la armadura de Giste…voy a ofrecértela, si quieres permanecer a mi lado. En tu juramento nunca mencionaste que te quitara la vida si faltabas a él, sólo que sufrirías dolor. No puedo quitártelo, porque es una carga que te impusiste a ti misma. Sólo deseo que mejores tu estilo de pelea y lo pongas a la altura de tus compañeras.- la voz de Athena se alzó dulce en medio del Coliseo. Su mirada se había vuelto severa, aunque seguía amable. –Te otorgué un cosmo poderoso por tu sacrificio. Ese fue mi Don. Lo conservarás. Te nombro santa plateada de Giste.

-¡La Elegida de Niké en este combate ha sido Iradiana, santa de plata de Giste!

Iradiana se puso la máscara, fue investida con la armadura y salió de la arena por su propio pie, aunque tambaleándose visiblemente. Fue recibida por Nahdre y Noira.

-¡Quinto y último combate! Vlasta y Darlene por la armadura de Plata del Águila!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Relájense. Concéntrense en lo que pasa en su interior. Respiren profundo. …Sientan que la energía de todo el Universo fluye por sus venas, entra con cada bocanada de aire a sus pulmones..y ahora..deben expulsar esa energía, manifestarla…sentir que sus cuerpos se funden con el poder que emana de ellos, y que se sienten ligeras, ligeras cual plumas…

Darlene se sentía tan ligera, que de hecho, flotaba a varios centímetros del suelo. Mírina, su maestra, la miró complacida detrás de la máscara, pero no hizo ninguna observación para no desequilibrar la concentración de su alumna. Sus otras discípulas apenas si podían centrarse y sentir la energía del Cosmos. Varias ya se habían rendido, y observaban, admiradas (si, aunque la placa de metal inexpresiva que tenían por rostro no dejaba translucir aquél sentimiento) el cosmo de plata que emanaba débilmente, pero emanaba, del cuerpo de Darlene la Espartana. De pronto, la emanación de Cosmo aumentó. Gravilla comenzó a desprenderse del árido suelo. Su energía se sentía como el furioso batir de las alas de un Águila mientras cazaba a su presa, y la presencia de aquella niña tenía la majestuosidad del vuelo orgulloso de aquellas aves entre las cumbres nevadas.

De pronto otro cosmo, de igual potencia, pero de distinta calidad, se dejó sentir. Era casi maligno, oscuro y poderoso. Se sentía frío y cruel. Quien lo emanaba estaba furiosa y de pie, y había tirado al suelo su máscara completamente negra.

-¡Quiero pelear con ella!-gritó Vlasta. Sus ojos carmesíes destellaban de ira. Darlene se levantó de su posición relajada y se quitó la máscara también para mirar a los ojos a la niña.

-pero yo no quiero pelear contigo. –respondió Darlene con firmeza.- Madura, Vlasta. Seguir siendo tan malcriada no te ayudará en tu entrenamiento.

De nuevo se puso la máscara y se inclinó ante su maestra, esperando permiso para retirarse.

-Puedes irte, Darlene.-dijo Mírina.-Y todas ustedes también. El entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado. Ya casi va a ponerse el Sol.

Las niñas se retiraron. Unas siguiendo a Darlene y otras a Vlasta, las dos más poderosas entre ellas. Mírina sonrió de satisfacción, aunque luego su rostro denotó un gesto preocupado que nadie pudo ver.

……………………………………….

-¡Yo siempre la he merecido más que tú!-alardeó Vlasta. Habían comenzado el combate verbalmente.-¡Soy más fuerte y estoy decidida a matar a quien sea para obtener lo que quiero!

-Quizá tengas razón.-dijo Darlene con voz fría. Ese férreo dominio de sí misma que la caracterizaba le había granjeado el respeto de muchas personas en la Orden Ateniense, porque se suponía que así debería ser el comportamiento de un verdadero guerrero de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.-Pero yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a rendirme

-¡Que así sea,entonces!-chilló Vlasta la tracia mientras la atacaba. No se detuvieron a gastar energías peleando físicamente. Su pelea era de Cosmo contra Cosmo. Estaban totalmente quietas, pero un mar de energía revoloteaba alrededor de ellas haciendo que se erizara la piel de las espectadoras.

Vlasta atacó. Su Cosmo de color negro impactó contra una barrera de color plateado.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes!-se rió Darlene, provocándola.-¡Atácame con algo decente!

Logró el efecto deseado. Vlasta se apresuró a atacarla con más potencia. La técnica rebotó contra el escudo de Darlene y se estrelló contra la tracia dejándola casi inconsciente.

-Eso…es trampa!-bramó Vlasta desde el suelo.

-No..no fue trampa…fue táctica.-la reprendió Darlene, haciendo que su contrincante se pusiera furiosísima. Desde el piso la atacó con fiereza, y pudo dar en el blanco. Darlene se estrelló contra una columna y la partió por la mitad. Sin pararse a sentir dolor, se puso en pie y siguió atacando a Vlasta. Entonces se decidieron a combatir físicamente. En ese ítem eran muy iguales; cada una podía predecir los movimientos de la otra. Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Darlene se dejó patear impunemente por Vlasta, quien la revolcó por toda la arena, exultante de júbilo. Mucha sangre salía de debajo de la máscara de Darlene.

De pronto Darlene dejó de sentir dolor, y supo que era el momento adecuado para ejecutar su técnica más peligrosa. Se puso de pie temblando, incendió su Cosmo de manera desproporcionada.

-¡METEOROS!-gritó Darlene.

-¡GARRAS SANGRIENTAS!-bramó Vlasta a su vez. Los dos ataques chocaron e impactaron a las que los profirieron. Cayeron indudablemente muertas a muchos metros de su posición inicial.


End file.
